indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Dictionary
God Term God can be translated into Sanskrit as Bhagavan. Bhagavan means one who has six opulences: - all renunciation, - all knowledge, - all wealth, - - - There are many religions on Earth. Usually religion means worship of some God or gods (demigods). Religion of Vedas, sanatan-dharma is the only religion, which calls itself eternal. Thus Gods of non-dharmic religions are only demigods - they have material non-eternal bodies. Such religions cannot free souls from samsara. God of Abrahamic religions - (called God-father, Yahweh or Allah) also has temporary material body. He lives on some higher planetary system. Soul who follows these religions, can't be freed from samsara, because liberation from samsara is not promised. Thus if such religions say that one will have eternal life with God of abrahamic religion, it only means that soul will live for millions, billions or even trillions of years there, and will have to reincarnate (with God-Father Yahweh-Allah). However, if there, on planet of God-Father Yahweh-Allah vedic religion is also present, soul can take to it, and reach eternal Vaikuntha world from there. However, if God-Father Yahweh-Allah is not a devotee of Vishnu, then he will also have to reincarnate. It is possible, though, that God-Father Yahweh-Allah is Lord Brahma. It is said, that in the end of life, Lord Brahma goes back to Vaikuntha with his devotees on his planet. Religion Religion can be translated to Sanskrit as dharma or yoga. Among all religions or dharmas, only one is called eternal - sanatana-dharma. This religion accepts authority of Vedas. Puranas, Vedic scriptures, are divided into three parts: transcendental (worship of Vishnu), in mode of passion - rajo-guna (worship of Lord Brahma), and in mode of ignorance - tamo-guna (worship of Lord Shiva). Thus, it is clear that transcendental part of Vedas is superior. Vishnu, Brahma and Shiva are three top devatas in material universe, but Lord Vishnu is the origin of Lord Brahma and Lord Shiva. Abrahamic religions Abrahamic religions are: jewdaism, christianity and islam. They worship same God, who is known as Yahweh in jewdaism, as God-Father in Christianity, and as Allah in Islam. These three religions, religions of meat-eaters are classified as non-eternal by His Holiness A. C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada. These religions are different from sanatana-dharma, eternal religion of Vedas. They lead to higher planets within brahmanda - this material universe, created by Lord Brahma, but don't promise liberation from samsara, cycle of repeated birth and death. These religions have very simple view on soul. Soul is considered similar to blood. For this reason they don't allow consumption of blood. However, it is only on words. In practice, absolute majority of followers of Abrahamic religions are meat-eaters, so some blood is also consumed with meat. Most sincere followers of these religions (usually saints, but not only) are vegetarians. According to first books of Torah, God created the world and first people - Adam and Eve, and gave them only plants for food, not meat. Jewdaism is the religion which was founded by prophet Moses. The scripture of Jewdaism is Torah. Sanatana-dharma can be translated from Sanskrit as 'Eternal religion'. Dharma is the quality or nature of the soul. It is said, that eternal nature of the soul is to serve Lord Krishna. Zoroastrianism is the religion, founder by Zoroaster. Main feature of this religion is that Zoroaster rejects Vedic gods, devas (or devatas), and curse them, calls them evil spirits or evil gods, even demons. In Zoroastrianism, main God is known as Ahura-Mazda. Scripture of Zoroastrianism is Avesta, and language is Avestan. Word Ahura is usually considered to originate from Sanskrit word "Asura", which means satan, devil or demon in Sanskrit language. Opposing spirits or gods in Zoroastrianism are called Daevas. Zoroaster demonized them. Avestan word Daeva comes from Sanskrit word "Deva" or "Devata" which means God. Deva-deva is the Supreme Personality of Godhead according to Vedic religion. Deva-deva is Lord Krishna, but His expansions or forms like Baladeva, Rama, Narayana, Maha-Vishnu, Garbhodakashayi-Vishnu and Kshirodakashayi-Vishnu are also Deva-deva - Supreme Personality of Godhead. He is the object of devotional service (bhakti-yoga), meditation and Supreme Subject of sanatana-dharma. In Zoroastrianism Deva-deva is cursed by Zoroaster. Fanatics of other religions, which don't accept Vedas, also curse Deva-deva, call Him Devil, demon or satan etc. Those who think that Deva-deva is devil (satan, demon) goes to hell. Comparison of Vedic and abrahamic religions 1. Cosmology According to Vedas, there are 14 planetary systems: 7 upper, and 7 lower. According to Torah, Bible and Quran, there are 7 heavens and 7 lands. These 7 upper planetary systems in Vedas can be compared to 7 heavens of Abrahamic religions, and 7 lower planetary systems - to 7 lands. 2. Creation Lord Brahma, first creature in this material universe (brahmanda), is around 51 years old now. In Torah/Bible, the world and living beings are created within 7 days. 1 day of creation of abrahmaic religions can be compared to around 7 years of Lord Brahma. 3. First people In Vedas, first man is known as Manu. Around 250 000 Manus (one after another) lived already. Each Manu lived for around 300 000 000 years. In Abrahamic religions, first man is Adam, and first woman is Eve. They were created by God of Abrahamic religions around 7 000 years ago. Thus, Before Adam and Eve, at least 250 000 Manus, other first men lived. 4. Vegetarianism Follower of sanatana-dharma, vaishnavism, should be lactovegetarian - eat only sattvic food (excluding onion and garlic), offered on altar to guru and Bhagavan Krishna. Abrahmic religions allow meat-eating. Only very few followers are vegetarians. 5. Reincarnation and samsara (cycle of birth and death) Vedic religion, like other dharmic religions, accept reincarnation. Dharmic religions promise release from samsara. Abrahmaic religions don't believe in existence of reincarnation. They also don't promise release from samsara. --- According to His Holiness A.C.Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, scriptures of meat-eaters - Torah, Bible and Quran (there are others also) - are not eternal. They appeared in some recent time after eternal Vedas, and have many speculations about how universe was created and what can be eaten. Let's take Moses. He is said to be a messenger of Yahweh - God of Torah. But this very God - Yahweh told Moses that cows can be eaten. This clearly contradicts Vedas. Vedas say that cow-killers go to hell. Buddhists also say that meat-eaters go to hell for 5 000 000 lifetimes, can you imagine? So, this meat-eating is adharma, irreligion. Cows are favorite animals of Krishna (His planet, Krishnaloka, is also called Goloka - "planet of cows"), but Moses allowed irreligion. Well, of course Moses is better than atheists who say that there is no soul and no God(s), but he is also imperfect. People call him prophet or saint, but what kind of saintliness is that? In terms of Mr. Duluman, this kind of saintliness which allows cow-killing, is certainly adharma - irreligion and sin. It is not so, that whole juwdaism, christianity and islam is the sin, but only elements of it is the sin. What I learned on philosophy department, that even scriptures can be doubted by philosophers. They may read them as ordinary books, which are full of mistakes. And I personally see nothing wrong in being sceptical about those elements of jewdaism, christianity and islam (or any book, even maybe elements of Vedas), which allow meat-eating. Strictly speaking, such elements of scriptures must be rejected. Say, people who are against vegetarianism may quote Vedas which have some references to meat-eating, and allow it. But that is not real point of the Vedas. Vedas really teach vegetarianism. Those parts of Vedas which allow meat-eating are considered to be in modes of ignorance or passion (tamo-guna or rajo-guna). Torah, Bible and Quran can also be considered Vedas, but Vedas in modes of ignorance and passion. They are not topmost Vedas, not in goodness. In fact, even this classification of Vedas, according to qualities of nature, gunas, is not perfect. Those Vedic scriptures which praise Vishnu, His avataras are to be considered transcendental, above even sattva-guna (material goodness). So, before Adam and Eve there were other people. According to Vedas, there were at least 250 000 Manus (first men, English word "man" comes from Sanskrit "Manu") before Adam and Eve of Bible. Each Manu lived for around 300 000 000 human years, and they appeared one after another (with intervals during nights of Brahma). His Holiness A.C.Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada told that Jesus just leads to higher planets of material world - temporary heavenly planets, that's it. In fact, God of christians (jews, muslims) looks similar to Lord Brahma of Vedas. In Genesis of Bible it is said that the world and all species were created in 7 days. It can be compared to 49 days of Lord Brahma. Lord Brahma is now around 51 years old. So, roughly, one days of creation of Bible is a little more that 7 years of Lord Brahma. Though, all the planetary systems are created soon after Lord Brahma was born on lotus (called Brahmaloka or Satyaloka), so this is different from ideas of Bible, Torah or Quran. Anyway, this doesn't really matter much. One who accepts one religion - he doesn't want to go deep into other religion. For me, ideas of karma, reincarnation and vegetarianism are convincing, and they can be found in pure form in Vedic scriptures. Vedas are also more or less monotheistic - they speak about Parabrahman, Paramatma and Bhagavan - that is Supreme Personality of Godhead. And that God is known as Krishna (Rama, Narayana, Vishnu). Lord Krishna is the cause of all causes, Supreme God (God-Father if we speak in christian terms). He expanded Himself into Maha-Vishnu, and from Maha-Vishnu counteless material universes appeared. Into each Lord Vishnu entered. From His navel lotus is grown, and that lotus is called Satyaloka or Brahmaloka. There Lord Brahma, first living being is born. So, according to Vedas, first creature in universe, after God, is Lord Brahma. But according to Torah, that is Adam and Eve. Lord Brahma created all creatures, including people. Manu was the first man on Earth. Thus, over 250 000 Manus lived before Adam and Eve. Aryan According to Vedas, there are 8 400 000 forms of material bodies in which conditioned soul (saguna brahman) can exist in material world. These forms are everywhere on 14 planetary systems. 8 000 000 forms of life are lower species, subhumans. And 400 000 species are human and other similar creatures like demigods or demons, who resemble humans. Among human species, most are uncivilized. Civilized species are called aryans (indo-europeans). Aryans accept existence of soul and God (Gods), or at least they accept karma and reincarnation. Though, among aryans, most civilized are Indians or those who follow Vedic culture, culture based on Vedas - sanatana-dharma - eternal religion. As for followers of Vedic culture, there is also a gradation. Most are karmis, better then karmis are jnanis, still better are yogis, and still better are bhakti-yogis (bhaktas). Bhakti-yoga is the supreme and eternal religious system (sanatana-dharma), and is also a supreme yoga, essense of all other yoga systems. Snakes are unfavorable thoughts, ideas or persons, who poison the milk ocean of Vedic knowledge. Snakes are should be avoided. For example, once His Holiness A. C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada allowed one christian to live in the Krishna temple (of ISKCON, International Society for Krishna Consciosuness). But after several days that christian started his poisonous "preaching" that "Jesus is the only way", and that "Krishna is a demon". Prabhupada said, that those christian is a snake, and he should leave the temple. There are different kinds of sectologists or religious scholars, who may follow some religion, but consider other Gods of other religions to be demons etc. Such people are compared to snakes, because they poison knowledge. Demonization of God is a form of adharma or atheism. Atheist or demon says that "dharma is adharma", and that "adharma is dharma". For him something "white is black", "black is white" etc. For him, truth is false, and false is true. So demonizer of God also thinks that Krishna, God is a Satan, devil or demon etc. This concept comes from Zoroastrianism. Zoroaster, who founded this religion, he cursed Vedic gods - devatas (devas), and called them evil or wrong gods, demons etc. On other hand, he said that Ahura-mazda is the true God. But word Ahura comes sanskrit word "asura", which means satan, devil or demon. In this sense, Zoroaster is also like a poisonous snake, because he misinterprets Vedic scriptures in opposite way, like atheists and demons do. Unfortunately, Zoroastrianism influenced other religions like Jewdaism, Christianity and Islam. To some advance, they accepted the idea of rejecting Vedic Gods (and Supreme God of Vedas - Krishna, Narayana, Vishnu), and worship God-Father Yahweh-Allah instead. In this sense, Abrahamic religions and Zoroastrian religion are nastika - atheistic. They reject authority of Vedas and Vedic Gods, Supreme God - Krishna, Vishnu. If during meditation thoughts of Zoroastrian and Abrahamic religions come, they should be rejected. They are unfavorable, and are like poisonous snakes. Religions which reject Vedas, cannot help following the path of Vedas. Of course, there are some similar elements within different religions, but sanatana-dharma is the only eternal religion. So-called dharmic religions like jainism, buddhism or even sikhism, share some concepts of sanatana-dharma. Idea of karma and reincarnation are accepted in those religions. These religions may even offer liberation from samsara, but they don't have clear idea of soul and SuperSoul, God. Sins are also snakes. If one accepts this path of bhakti-yoga, Krishna consciousness, then he should avoid snakes (sins) even when he is not doing meditation. Sarva-dharma parityajya... Sarva-dharma partiyajya Mam ekam sharanam vraja Aham tvam sarva papebhyo Mokshayishyami ma shuchah... Give up all other dharmas (religions), but accept only this sanatana-dharma - eternal religion of bhakti-yoga, devotional service to me, Lord Vishnu (vaishnavism). I, as Mukunda, will give you liberation from this sinful samsara, cycle of reincarnation, repeated birth and death, don't worry. Lord Krishna is the cause of all causes, The Supreme Personality of Godhead, Bhagavan. He is the purpose of all Vedic scriptures and vedanta - essence of Vedic philosophy. 6 astika Vedic philosophies (darshanas) - Nyaya - Gautama Logic. There is one God, Supersoul - Vaisheshika - of Kanada Atomism. Teaches that everything in material world consists of atoms. Atom is called kana. - Yoga - of Patanjali Meditation on Vishnu, Paramatma (Supersoul) - Sankhya - of Lord Kapila Metaphysics - Karma-mimamsa - of Jaimini There is God, souls and karma. Bhaktivinoda Thakur said that karma is atheism. - Vedanta - of Vyasadeva Ashram Brahmachari Grihastha Vanaprastha Sannyasi Nastika religions (religious philosophies) Jainism Charvaka Buddhism There are 8 limbs of yoga: - yama - niyama - pranayama - asana - pratyahara - dharana - dhyana - samadhi Advaita vedanta It is a monistic philosophy of Shankaracharya. Also called non-dualism Chakra there are seven chakras: 1 - Muladhara 2 - Svadhishthana 3 - Manipura 4 - Anahata 5 - Vishuddha 6 - Ajna 7 - Sahasrara Siddhi There are 8 siddhis (mystical powers) - ashtasiddhi: - Anima - Mahima - Laghima - Garima - Prapyatvam - Kamyatvam - Vashitvam - Ishatvam Категория:My English Books